


Obi-Wan

by BloodyDevil



Series: Anakin's journey to a Threesome [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Most of the relationship tags are implied, Multi, Potential OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin's journey to a Threesome [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631587
Comments: 9
Kudos: 444





	Obi-Wan

Anakin tried not to obviously hurry to his and Obi-wan’s shared quarters, the ones they lived in during Anakin’s Padawanship, and hadn’t had the time to move out of since the war. Anakin paused to bow to any Jedi in the temple who bowed in greeting to him, as is polite, but still semi-rushed to his and Obi-wan’s quarters.

He’s more than a little anxious to talk to Obi-wan.

Which he was incidentally releasing into the Force.

As Obi-wan calls him out on it the moment he enters their quarters.

“I suppose it’s a good thing I brewed some calming tea, you’re quite anxious.” Obi-wan walks over to Anakin, handing the other a steaming cup of tea, “I do hope whatever you wish to talk about is not what’s making you so distress.”

“Uh, kind of,” Anakin says, moving to sit down on the couch and puts the cup of tea on the side table, and looking to Obi-wan until the man sat down in a chair, an eyebrow raised.

“What did you talk to the Chancellor about that is so serious?”

“Uh, it’s more what he showed me,” Anakin says and decides to rip off the bandaid and pulls out the Holorecorder, starting it up and playing the holovid. Although it was quite ill timed as Obi-wan had started drinking his tea and started coughing. Anakin wasn’t sure if it was from the sounds coming off the holovid or the content of the holovid itself.

Anakin moved to help but Obi-wan held up a hand to stop him, setting his tea down and calming his cough himself. “Where did you find that?”

No denial of it being real.

Maybe Padmé did lie to him?

“The Chancellor gave it to me,” Anakin answers honestly.

“Well, the Chancellor should check his sources, I have never had any sort of carnal relation with Senator Amidala.” Ah, there’s the denial.

Well, at least they both agree it’s a fake video.

But, “Do you have any interest in Senator Amidala?”

“I-what?” Obi-wan asks, confusion apparent.

“Do you have any interest in developing a carnal relationship with Senator Amidala?” Anakin asks again, using words Obi-wan had just seconds before. Might as well find out whether Obi-wan would be into a threesome.

“Of course not,” Obi-wan answers immediately but something dings in the force.

_Liar._

Why would Obi-wan lie though? 

It’s not like he knows Anakin is married to Padmé.

Wait.

…

Kriff.

“Master, uh, are you- do you-” How does one ask if their Master knows about their secret marriage without saying anything about said secret marriage in case he doesn’t?

Obi-wan sighs, “I know you’re married to Senator Amidala. R2 recorded the ceremony and wouldn’t shut up until I watched.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Anakin needed to talk to R2.

He should make sure R2 knew when something was private _and not to be shared_.

Anakin didn’t really know what to say. But apparently his mouth did, “...You lied.”

“Excuse me?”

“When you said you didn’t want a carnal relationship with Padmé. You lied.”

Obi-wan opens his mouth to respond but instead changes the subject, “Is Padmé aware of this?” He asks, gesturing to the holovid still playing. 

“You’re changing the subject.” Anakin notes, but answers Obi-wan’s question anyways, “Yes, I stopped by her apartment first. She recommended I inform you, she sends her best.” Obi-wan nods.

Now.

How does one broach the topic of adding someone to their relationship?

Anakin should probably talk to Padmé about this, deeper than what they talked about at her apartment earlier. But he’s nearly 100% positive she would not mind if he invited Obi-wan to join them. Especially considering her reaction to the fake holovid.

But how to ask Obi-wan?

Does this require delicacy or should he be blunt?

Who’s he kidding, Anakin is never delicate with words.

“Want to have sex with me and Padmé?”

Okay, that could’ve been phrased better.

But it was delightful to see Obi-wan blush up to the tips of his ears. He doesn’t do that often.

“Excuse me?!” He exclaims.

“Uh, do you want to have sex with me and Padmé?” Anakin repeats, fairly sure he was blushing now himself, “I mean I was talking to Padmé earlier and she seemed pretty into it.” Obi-wan had dropped his face into his hands. “Master?” Anakin prods, vocally and with the force.

“Padmé and I.” He mutters.

What.

“What?”

“I do believe I taught you proper basic Anakin, it’s Padmé and I. Not me and Padmé.”

“Oh. So do you want to have sex with Padmé and I?”

Obi-wan sighs heavily, “Anakin,” Obi-wan says in a lightly scolding tone.

“What’s wrong with it, we’re all adults.”

“Have you actually explicitly talked to Padmé about this or are you simply assuming she’d be good to go along with it?”

“Uh,” Anakin looked away from Obi-wan, reaching forward and turning off the holorecorder. He really didn’t need to hear his master and wife moaning right now.

“Anakin,” Obi-wan sighs again.

“I know Padmé,” Anakin jumps to his defence, “Come with me right now and you’ll see. She’ll be on board with this.”

“Anakin.” Anakin ignores his master, pocketing the Holorecorder and urging Obi-wan out of the chair, practically dragging him out the door. “Anakin! I’m not wearing shoes.”

That gave Anakin pause. Except they were already outside the room. And if they went back inside there’s a good chance Obi-wan will lock himself in his bedroom and not come out.

“Don’t need them,” Anakin states and scoops Obi-wan up in a princess carry. 

Obi-wan doesn’t fight. Just covers his face with his hands, muttering, “Padawans used to have respect for their masters.”

“I still respect you, Master. This is simply easier.”

Obi-wan uncovers his face and raises an eyebrow at Anakin, “It’s easier to carry me all the way to Padmé apartment rather than walking three feet back to our room and letting me put on my shoes?”

“...This way you can’t run away?”

Obi-wan groans and drops his face into his hands.


End file.
